Electric Lullabies
by x-assassinDoll
Summary: A romance story between Asuka Kazama and Hwoarang.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

Asuka walked across the coast of the beach, it was peaceful - almost too peaceful. She found herself sitting on the shore and gazing at the brilliantly blue sea. She tilted her head up, closed her eyes, exhaled and whispered "The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5."  
This was her first time fighting in the tournament, she was nervous, curious even. But she remembered why she entered in the first place. Revenge. She opened her eyes and fluttered her lashes, giving off a stunning effect. Asuka was truly beautiful.

Whilst she was wandering up the streets of Tokyo on her way back from the viewing the beach's landscape, someone suddenly caught her off-guard. At first she was terrified, but as she turned around, the worried frown on her face transformed into a beaming smile.  
"JIN!" she exclaimed, and hugged him so tight.  
"Suka," he smiled, "it's been too long, much too long."  
The two cousins spent the rest of the day together, reminising their past memories and exchanging their present life story. As the sun was setting and twilight was emerging, Jin offered Asuka a lift home.  
She smiled greatfully, "Jin, you don't have to, honestly."  
"Don't be silly, of course I will. You can't get rid of me that easily," he said, but he winked, and she giggled. Jin and  
Asuka had always been very close when they were children, but the years that passed when they didn't see eachother forced them apart. Jin had barely been able to keep his eyes off her, as well as her being incredibly pretty, it was that she reminded him so much of his mother.

Asuka relaxed in her apartment, she felt extremely happy. Definetely one of the best days of her life, she decided. She slipped into her pyjamas, blue silk, which complimented her skin fantastically and she lay on her bed, and not long after that, she drifted off into a deep sleep. She woke the next morning feeling excited, not only did she remember that she had a great time with her cousin the day before, but this day would be her first match in the tournament. She prepared herself almost immediately.

She arrived early, before anyone else. She decided to practice before her big match. Winning would mean so much to her, even if it was just once. But she wasn't alone. After she had finished her practice, she heard a deep male voice.  
"You've got good moves."  
At first she thought it was Jin, until she turned around and saw him.  
Her heart exploded inside her chest, she thought he was absolutely gorgeous - a sort of street punk. He had shocking red hair, but it looked amazing. And incredible deep brown eyes, they made her melt instantly. She just realised that he said something to her but she didn't know how to reply, no words came to her. All she managed was a little smile, but he smiled back before he turned away. She breathed deeply to prevent herself from fainting from his beauty. Then it struck her - she didn't catch his name, or any other details about him. Without a doubt, she felt slightly shattered, it was obvious. But there was no time to feel sad, her match was about to begin.

She stood in the corner of the arena, and waited for her name to be called. She was fighting against someone named Hwoarang, she felt hopeful of winning, she didn't know him, or so she thought. Her opponent entered the arena and her heart fell, it was him. She lost all concentration, she didn't even notice that the match began.  
"Come on, Suki!" yelled Jin, "Don't let him beat you!" he threw Hwoarang the dirtiest look.  
But before she knew it, she was lying on the ground, almost unconcious. It was over, and she lost.  
"Asuka? Asuka?! Are you okay?" Jin was by her side, gripping her tightly.  
"I'm... fine." She mumbled, but she didn't lie.  
"I'm just going to go get you something to eat, okay? Don't move, I'll be back soon." he comforted her. She lifted herself up and sat against a wall, steadying herself.  
"I'm so sorry.." she heard a voice say, but it wasn't just any voice.  
"Hwoarang?" She had no trouble in remembering his name, or that he gave her that butterfly feeling in her stomach whenever she saw him. Jin was coming and Hwoarang looked worried.  
"I've got to go now, but please let me make it up to you sometime, somehow," he scribbled his number on a piece of paper and pushed it tightly into her hand, then calmly walked off.  
"Asuka! What did he do to you?! What did he give you?!" Jin sounded angry, but Asuka calmed him down, he always found it easy to listen to her.  
"Jin, please. Don't worry, he didn't do anything to me. He just said sorry for the match, he gave me a.. tissue." She hesitated. There was something about the way that Jin looked at Hwoarang which made her scared, she didn't want to cause problems.  
Jin believed her, "Okay, Suki. Let me know if he does anything to you.. okay?"  
"Yes, Jin."  
But little did he know, that Hwoarang already did something to her. The biggest thing possible.  
He touched her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

Asuka couldn't get him out of her mind, he fascinated her - a mysterious beauty. Despite her fantasies and obsession, she pondered over the decision of calling him. What if he changed his mind? But she stayed strong, she picked up her phone and dialled. The ringing lasted a while but at last he answered.  
"Hello?" he breathed, making her heart flutter.  
It took her a few seconds to pluck up the courage, but she did speak back.  
"Hwoarang, it's Asuka.." she began, "I'm not sure if you remember me.."  
"Asuka! Of course I remember, how could I forget someone as beautiful as you?"  
And that truly brought the biggest smile to her face, it built up her confidence and filled her dreams with hope. But before she could ask the question, Hwoarang beat her to it.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"  
'YES!' screamed her mind, she wanted to go now, but she couldn't say that to him.  
"I'd love to" her voice was sweet.  
"Well, would you like to go today, now even? That's if you don't mind.."  
Her thoughts boomed, of course she wouldn't mind. He was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met, even if she did only see him a couple of times.  
"I don't mind at all, you can choose where to go"  
"Meet me outside the arena wall, you know, where I saw you yesterday? In say, about an hour?" he sounded calm and confident, and Asuka liked that, a lot.

"Okay, sure!" and their call ended there.

She now had to make the huge choice of what to wear, she didn't want to seem to showy, or too casual. This took a reasonable amount of time for her, and in the end she settled for a little green dress that came just above her knees and she was satisfied with her look, she only hoped Hwoarang would be as well.  
When she arrived at the meeting point, he was already there and she couldn't stop staring. He was dressed in a reasonably casual way, jeans and a shirt, but the jeans were very stylish and the shirt showed off his perfectly toned muscles. She thought he looked incredible, and he thought the same about her.

"You are gorgeous, Asuka" he said, and lifted her hand to his lips.  
She was speechless, again, so she fluttered her eyelashes in that mesmerizing way, and practically knocked him off his feet.  
He took her hand and guided her around the back of the building, where a motorbike was waiting for them.  
"Wow," Asuka said, impressed. "It's yours?"  
"Yeah," he smiled at her, "Will you take a ride with me? I know a perfect place to go, I'm sure you'll love it"  
And she couldn't resist. "I will," and she giggled.  
He climbed on first, then lifted his hand out to her so she could climb, she'd never been on a motorbike before but as long as she was with Hwoarang, she wasn't scared.  
He started the engine up and she held on to his waist, not too tightly, but enough for him to feel it. He liked the feel of it, and so did she.

It didn't take that long for them to arrive, and Hwoarang was right, Asuka did love it. They were on a mountain, overlooking the picturesque horizon. He took her hand again and lead her to the edge where they both sat down.  
"Hwoarang, it's perfect," she whispered, but in her mind she thought 'but not as perfect as you', "Thank you."  
"Asuka, there's no need to thank me, I'm glad you like it, but it's nowhere near as perfect as you."  
Her heart exploded once again, she felt they had a special connection, how he said what she thought. It was strange, but she didn't want to let go of it.  
She held his hand, and he held hers. There was no other way she'd rather spend her evening.

She didn't want to mention Jin, and how they rarely came into contact, but as if by magic, Hwoarang was the one who brought it up as soon as she thought it.  
"I notice you're good friends with Jin Kazama" he said, the tone in his voice had changed.  
"Yes, well.. you could say that. Are you?" she sounded interested, and she was, very.

"Well.. no. Not at all, actually. We're.. rivals." he looked away when he said it.  
Asuka stared, she was crushed.  
"When I said we were friends, we're actually more," she was worried, "we're cousins."  
Hwoarang's beautiful face suddenly fell, she could tell he was crushed just like herself.  
"Please," he began, "Please don't let that change what we have, I wouldn't be able to cope."  
Despite the fact that the two hadn't known eachother long, their feelings for eachother were exceptionally strong.  
"You.. you feel the same?" she said, tears were starting to fill up in her eyes.  
"Ever since I first saw you, Asuka. Ever since.." he lifted his hand to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks, she gently grabbed his wrist and pulled his face towards hers until their lips met.

She was the happiest she'd ever been, but also the saddest. She'd never felt this way before, about anyone. Yet her bond with Jin was strong, they'd been closer than siblings. It would kill her to decide between the two.

"I'm just going to go get you something to eat, okay? Don't move, I'll be back soon." he comforted her.

She lifted herself up and sat against a wall, steadying herself.

"I'm so sorry.." she heard a voice say, but it wasn't just any voice.

"Hwoarang?" She had no trouble in remembering his name, or that he gave her that butterfly feeling in her stomach whenever

she saw him.

Jin was coming and Hwoarang looked worried.

"I've got to go now, but please let me make it up to you sometime, somehow," he scribbled his number on a piece of paper and pushed it tightly into her hand, then calmly walked off.

"Asuka! What did he do to you?! What did he give you?!" Jin sounded angry, but Asuka calmed him down, he always found it

easy to listen to her.

"Jin, please. Don't worry, he didn't do anything to me. He just said sorry for the match, he gave me a.. tissue." She

hesitated. There was something about the way that Jin looked at Hwoarang which made her scared, she didn't want to cause

problems.

Jin believed her, "Okay, Suki. Let me know if he does anything to you.. okay?"

"Yes, Jin."

But little did he know, that Hwoarang already did something to her. The biggest thing possible.

He touched her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

Asuka treasured her evening with Hwoarang, she thought it was magical, she decided she wouldn't let her her cousin's rivalry with Hwoarang ruin both of the relationships she had with them.

The night was nearly over, and Hwoarang gave Asuka a ride back to her apartment. The journey back was fantastic, Hwoarang caught sight of Asuka in the motorbike mirror, he couldn't help but smile. Her hair was flying around in the wind and the smile on her face was priceless. They arrived back in Tokyo in almost no time at all, and when Hwoarang parked the bike outside of Asuka's home, she very reluctantly released her grip from Hwoarang's waist.

When she got off the bike, Hwoarang almost immediately got back on, but Asuka stopped him.  
"No," she said in her celestial tone. "Please stay with me, even if it's only for a little while."  
He couldn't resist her smile. "Anything for you, my dear Asuka."  
She gave him a tour of the place, and he thought it was amazing, no mess, but casual and sensual. It set off a great mood to end the rest of the evening.

She sat down on her sofa, signalling for Hwoarang to sit next to her, he hurried over without any hesitation. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, it felt so good. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a gentle embrace and pressed his lips against hers. He moved down slowly and kissed her neck tenderly, she held him tighter, she never wanted to let go. But then the phone rang, she very reluctantly got up to get it.

"Hello..?" she said, making out she was sleepy.  
"Suka, are you okay" the unmistakeable voice of Jin struck.  
"Of course I am, Jin. Why wouldn't I be?" she was concerned, she was used to Jin being so protective but she didn't know him to go over the top with it, checking up on her 24/7.  
"Oh, I just came over to see you today but you weren't in, should I come over now?"  
"No, no, Jin" she didn't sound rude, but she stated her point. "I just went out with a few friends, I was just about to go to sleep, actually. Don't worry about coming round, I'll see you soon, okay?"  
"Okay, Suka. Let me know if you need anything. Bye"  
"Bye, Jin" Asuka couldn't help noticing the little faces Hwoarang was pulling everytime she mentioned Jin's name in the call, it almost made her giggle.

She walked over to him and sat on his lap.  
"Now where were we?" she cooed.  
"I could guess" he winked and kissed her again.  
They decided that should be the furthest that they go, seeing as it was only the first date, but it was easy to tell they both wanted more.  
"Oh, man. Look at the time, I better go." Hwoarang glanced at his watch and a look of disappointment overtook his face.  
And it did the same with Asuka's.  
"Well, okay." she said, there was a sad tone in her voice. "Next time, please stay. You know I'd love you round now, but we can't risk it.. If Jin comes.."  
"Asuka." she loved the way he said her name in his smooth, velvety voice. "Of course, I understand completely. Tonight was magical, please grant me the wish of coming out with me again. It's just perfection when I'm with you."  
Tears started forming in her eyes and he kissed the tip of her nose again.  
"Don't cry, I promise I'll be with you soon, no matter what it takes."  
"Oh Hwoarang." she kissed him passionately, and when she finally drew breath she whispered, "I'd do anything for you, you make my life worth it."  
He smiled and took her hand, gently caressing it with his.  
"I'll see you again soon, Suka. I promise."  
She guided him to the door and they shared the last kiss of the night.

She walked over to the window and saw him on his bike, he looked so beautiful in the moonlight. She stared at him until his shadow was no longer viewable in the landscape.


End file.
